We're All Dead
by BowArrows
Summary: I carry on. It's like a story playing around me with no ending. Just deaths and twists along the way. I'm one of the few people left to tell our story. I lost everyone including my childhood. We were never safe, even before. But lives back then had an ending. I'm not sure when mine is. I do know that I will die but in this time that's not the absolute conclusion until I'm put down.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanted to practice writing and fleshing out characters before writing a fan fiction (Harry Potter) where we know everything about them. This is my try at it and hopefully I will be able to improve with my abilities. I am basing this on the TV show _Walking Dead _around the time they are in prison and starting after the finale of _Walking Dead season 3._ So as I begin this story, this may never have an end until the zombie world does.*Evil cackle* This chapter is an introduction to a new point of view, a young OC with the mind of a wise 60 year old. I'm not much for OC's and some of you may not like it too but if you are willing to read with this, Thank you and hope you feel awful. *I wouldn't say enjoy because that would mean I've done a poor job of creating a life inside _Walking Dead.* P.S. I am not racist but I just wanted to point out characters we know.  
_**

**Revised Plot: Takes place after Walking Dead Season 3 Finale.**

**Disclaimer: I have no part in creating anything involving with the world of _Walking Dead_. But I hope one day I will be able to :D.**

* * *

_I never once thought about how I would regret spending my time reading books, inside my own little world. I had friends but I rarely went outside without someone having to resort to dragging me out, or for the unavoidable school. I'd rather spend my life inside the comfort of my house, inside my mind filled with words poured into my head by books. I would have been raring to have the chance at a different world. I got my wish and I would be lying to you if I told you this is a better world. I regret the time I wasted inside when I could've rather spend the days with my friends, laughing and having fun. I never once thought that things would drastically take away the beauty and life the world had, that was once taken for granted by me. Now I only have some rare happy moments I relive in, while struggling to get everything in order. We live in the same yet so polarly different world, where it reeks of death and hope is lost as my father would say. I've abandoned the books that were my haven, because I have no time to dwell in someone's predicament and danger. When I have my own._

* * *

**Chapter One:****  
****Stumbling With Bones**

We have been walking for the past month. The blue Ford somewhere along the border of Florida and Alabama, the last remainder of our original belongings besides the clothes and my mom's locket. My leg ached and my body shook from exhaustion, but I remain quietly walking behind my father and mother. I've learned from the past complaining doesn't help and that the sound only attracts _them. _Our trek inside a forest near dusk is already risky enough with_ only_ a gun and the knife sheathed and attached to my belt. I stop walking when I hear a twig snap behind me. We immediately turn around, me with _my _hunting knife held out ready to strike. I could see the shape of a squirrel scurry off away from us.

"It's just a squirrel." I whisper relieved. I let out a shaky breath and try to calm down my rapid heartbeat.

I don't even flinch when my father shoves past me knocking me to the floor. His face twisted into anger and his eye glinting with madness. Shaking the shock away I stand myself up while my father mumbles something incoherent and continues walking without another word.

What seems like hours pass and soon all hope I had for finding a stable shelter gone for the day. My thoughts soon turn towards my dad who was silently fuming and half-dragging my drowsy mother. _He_ was the one to suggest staying off the roads in case we need to sleep up a tree again and out of sight. At first it was reasonable, but now it seems that taking this route to nowhere in particular have gotten to us.  
I smack my dry lips and try to regain the moisture by licking them. If we can't find shelter at least we can try to find water. _It's got to be here somewhere or the trees would've been dead without nurture. _The weather hasn't helped at all, the sky void of clouds much less grey rainy clouds.

With my thoughts accompanying me I lose track of my surroundings but still keep a heightened sense of hearing. Then I hear it, familiar loud groaning behind us.  
My eyes focus on my mom who looks frightened with tear filled eyes. She clutches her oversized cardigan covering the bump on her belly. A strangled whimper escapes her before dad shushes her and tells us to move.

With knife in hand I walk in front of my mom with my dad taking the rear. My jaw clenches in anticipation and sweat beads down on my forehead. I can't help but wanting to take off in a run, but traveling in a month on foot I know enough that by doing that I'm going to be flagging down _them_.  
Then I see it, a rotting corpse moving towards us. One thought processes in my head, _there are more of them.  
_ My lungs expand taking in the forest air as I tear through the forest towing my mom along. Gun fire echoing around us, panicking me to the point where I don't care that my mom is stumbling breathless behind me. _Get them out alive._  
Trees around me blur and soon they thin out. I ignore my heart hammering on my ribcage and continue to run. The gunshots ceased a long time ago creating the fear for my dad rise in various situations. _Maybe he ran out of bullets. Or maybe he…  
_  
I couldn't continue that thought because there stood with the last sunlight outlining it. A huge prison looking safer than anything we've encountered for several months. Air was knocked out of me in disbelief as I soon take in the structure properly. Inside the courtyard fenced by barbed wires were those _things. _Too many to count and they were turned towards us.  
"Simon!" My mom gasped and pried herself away from me. I turn towards them still cautious and see my mom fling herself at my dad. He gives her a quick hug and turns towards me.  
"Cleared." With one word he made my worry numb. The gunshots stopped because he managed to kill _them_. His eyes sweep the scenery behind me and he ignores my mom still in embrace as they move towards the jail.

I turn around to see a man and woman. Both pointing guns towards us. The man had black hair and traits from Asia you couldn't miss.  
I discretely sheath my knife and look at the corpses that seem to be distracted by clanging of metal in the distance. The woman still looks wary despite a fence separating the corpses from them. But in their shoes they are in a position between _them and us_. I wouldn't want to be them if we had intentions to harm.  
Nobody talked until the man cleared his throat."You have a chance to turn around. It's not safe here." His suggestion came out threateningly but his face remained indifferent.

My dad starts to walk with his gun tucked away in his bag clipped to his belt. But the guy still sees him as danger and points the gun at him with twitching fingers over the trigger.  
"Just go." The woman looks at us pleadingly.  
"When hell freezes over." I say defiantly. My mom shoots me a look.  
"Language young lady!" She reprimanded. I look at the ground before turning towards the man and woman.  
"What I mean is that this place. It's safe compared to what we've seen." My voice raises a pitch and volume.  
The woman looks at me with pity but I ignore her instead I turn my gaze over to an old man with crutches walking out of the little watch tower. Seeing someone his age alive brought a smile to my face. It slowly drops when I see one of his leg pants stapled back. I drop my eyes to the floor away from his leg wondering how did he survive. Then a thought popped in my head, _if he's alive that means this is a safe place.  
_"Please, we're dying out here." My mom croaks out desperately.  
The old man looks at us with an apologizing look before turning back around to the tower. The woman nods to the man and follows.  
"My mom's pregnant!" I didn't know if this made any difference but a second later the old man turns to me slowly with the help of his crutches.  
My dad gives me a stern look before protectively putting an arm around my mom.  
"How long?" The old man asked with a calculating look.  
"Hershel..." The other man warned while still having the gun pointed in our direction.  
"Dad, Rick wou-"The woman begins.  
"About eight months." My mom interrupted with an endearing look at her belly.  
"Farah!" My dad seemed to look at her incredulously.  
Before anyone could react one of _them_ appeared out of nowhere. My mom jumps away with my dad ready to shoot.  
"No!" The woman yells out to him.  
"You'll attract the walkers here." She finished.  
_Then why would they threathen us with a gun if they had that way of thinking?  
_  
I walk over to the lone, _walker_, as they call it and in an instant plunge my knife in its eye. I twist it for good measure and it stops squirming as dark liquid ooze out from its right eye socket.  
A gasp emitted from my mom alerted me. I spin around to see her with eyes shut and rubbing her stomach while saying a prayer.  
I take out the knife and wipe it at the blades of grass but still keeping it out in my hands.  
Finally the old man talked,"Open the gate Glenn." He limps back into the tower much to our confusion and the man and woman's protest.  
The man I assume to be Glenn signals us to walk along. We follow at a distant but still side by side.  
He dissappears after signaling us to stay where we are. Minutes after the woman staring at us apprehensively, Glenn comes back and opens the gate.

I side stepped my dad bringing me the oppurtunity to enter first. Relief didn't wash over me once I stepped inside with my family. Instead questions that I pushed to the back of my mind barreled in filling every space in my head. But one was more pronounced clearly than the others.  
_  
Is it really safe here?_

* * *

A/N: So I finally finished the first chapter. I hope you liked this beginning and hope to see reviews. Constructive criticism allowed and hopefully no flames. Please review and come back next time I post the next chapter. You never know when is the last.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have several scenes for this story written down and I want to be able to incorporate it into this story but I'm not sure about what you think of it. Please review, it'll help me speed up with updating.**

**Disclaimer = Not written by me. Non-Canon.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two:  
Lonesome Family**

The block we entered was the one they deemed to be 'safe'. But it was theirs, not ours.

The white bearded old man, Hershel, entered a cell like it was a cozy room and not a cold jail cell like the many others beside it. Then I hear it. I closed my eyes savoring the sound that bounces throughout the room. A sharp intake of breath from my mother as we stop walking abruptly. A loud cry of an infant coming from the, seemingly desolate cell Hershel walked into, changed the mood and air around us.

I open my eyes to see the tense look Glenn gives Maggie at our reaction. I turn to my mom's belly and smile. _There is a chance_.

"You have a baby, Simon they have one." My mom's eyes fill with tears and her face glowing with glee towards my dad.  
"Soon us too. Is it yours?" My dad asks with pride, the last with general curiousity.  
"No." Glenn beckons us to move forward with a solemn look. My dad drapes an arm around mom steering her forward passing the jail cell. Mom chokes back a sob when they pass it, triggering a loud set of coughing behind her hand.

I pass the cell with the baby's cries and catch a glimpse of a bundle in the arms of a young girl with blonde hair, who looks about only years older than myself.

"Terra!" My dad's voice echoes from another block next to this one. I jog to catch up with the image of the young baby.

* * *

My mom's body trembled in sleep. Her natural tanned skin paling in the moonlight. Her hacking has become unsettiningly normal to my ears, hearing it often. It's the only thing my father and her has fought about for a couple of months. When she found out about being pregnant, their relationship only strengthened even against scarring moments thrown at us. All while I was detatching myself from their equation of a family.

I wake up to the sound of coughing. I stir on the small bed blocking the sunlight pouring from the window slits near the ceiling. Finally shaking of the effects of grogginess, I'm able to hear the extra voices somewhere from above and right beside our cell.

After my usual morning routine of dressing and brushing and braiding my hair I walk over to the barrier between our small section of their block. I see the young blonde girl and Maggie politely making conversation with an older woman with greying short seemed that the rest of the jail's inhabitants have woken up the same time as myself. Some of the other elderly coming down the metal stairs shuffle off somewhere in the distant.

"Another Chinese kid." A young man's voice said teasingly. I search for the source but only to find a guy in slightly tarnished clothes. What I first notice isn't the grey haired woman giving him a stern glare. But what I take note is that the man who also was holding the baby, had a crossbrow slung across his back the arrows only sheathed and positioned away from the baby's head.  
"I'm not Chinese, but I bet you can't tell races apart. Only section them by color and eyes?" I reply mockingly, the words just tumbling out of my mouth. The short haired woman cracked a smile similar to the younger man. The man doesn't say retort, instead he cracks a knowing smile as if he expected me to say that. My dad steps up and pulls me back into the cell before returning to the conversation with Hershel, on the other side of the metal bars.

"Ain't Rick not gonna like this?" The young man says handing the baby gently to the young girl.  
"They're still not here, Daryl." Maggie says before heading outside.  
"Carol don't you think we should be worried?" The blonde girl asks.  
The woman, Carol, shrugs before offering a warm smile towards me.  
"I think we need another kid around. What's your name?" Carol's motherly voice asks with a slight tone of wariness.  
"Terra Acres."  
"How old are you?" The blonde girl pipes up.  
"Turning fourteen,-" I say uncomfortable with their interest."-you?"  
"Name's Beth. I'm seventeen, this is Judith." Beth says nonchalantly while shifting her weight to sway the slumbering baby cradled in her arms.  
"Little ass kicker." Daryl coughs out. Carol shakes her head at him with a small smile.  
My eyebrows raise up at Beth's young age. "Yours?"  
Beth lets out a laugh, "No. Someday maybe. But Judith is Rick's."

_Rick, Who is this Rick they keep mentioning?_

"Carol, would you help me with breakfast?" Beth and Carol make their way over with little Judith to another jail cell out of my sight. Daryl nods at me and Hershel before leaving as well.  
Without distraction I sit at the edge of my bed listening discretely at my dad and Hershel's silent conversation.

"How's Farah?" Hershel asks.  
"Good. Why?"  
"She's been coughing alot lately."  
"It's not the most sanitary in here!" Dad exclaims. Like me, my dad doesn't like being questioned and takes it as an offense or accusation.  
"Is it normal?" Hershel asks with a quizzical look.  
"Yeah, over a couple of days since our car ran out of gas. Why?"  
"I'm not sure how this works but has she complained about pains, or bleeding?"  
I almost snorted at the awkward pause. I thought for sure dad was going to shout but instead he gives a minute to think about what Hershel said.  
"Yeah, she has. She joked that the baby hadn't been moving alot. Said it was lazy as me." Despite his joking manner, his eyes showed concern and fear.

My mom starts hacking from the top bunk distracting me from what Hershel said next. It was something important, because my dad's shoulders sagged and a grim expression washes over him.

"Dad! They're here!" Maggie yells breaking the silence after the coughing. Hershel limps outside sighing looking disturbed.

"Farah wake up. We have to go, Hershel said Rick isn't inclined to more visitors. Farah, come on." Dad shakes the sleeping form of my mom under the blanket.  
I look on with confusion then turn to look at Glenn who burst inside with a gun. Dad jumps down from the bed's ladder and steps infront of the gun Glenn is pointing at mom. I stand behind the metal bars looking at dad and Glenn face each other off.  
"Hershel told me." Glenn said, this seemed to strike a chord with dad. Dad shoves Glenn's gun sideways and throws a jab to his throath. Glenn collapses on the floor dropping the shotgun to the floor with a clatter.  
I stare wide eyed as they continue fighting, dad's gun not anywhere near him and Glenn's gun next to a door.  
I duck down to see our things tucked under the bed, one of the things ontop of the pile was my knife and dad's gun. I grab the gun and put it onto my bed before climbing to wake up my mom. I tear the bed sheet off of her body and see tears streaking down her face and blood stained pajama bottoms. I push every thought away and help her down. I wrap a blanket around her bare arms and take the gun. She puts her weight on me, breathing raggedly while we make our way to the farthest door. Out of the corner of my eye I see dad pinning Glenn underneath him. This gives us time to slip inside what looked to be an abandoned hall.

It was dimly lit, enough only to see a few feet ahead clearly. My mother suddenly gives out a blood curling scream and crashes onto the floor, pulling me down. On the other side of the shut door I hear a struggle then a gunshot. Pain erupts through my knees once it impacts on the ground. Her body stilled as she falls forward flat out with her stomach between the floor and herself. I roll her over so her weight doesn't crush the bulging belly the cardigan managed to hide. Tears spill out when I see blood now pouring out of her mouth. Her unblinking eyes looking up at me with a crestfallen look.  
"What happened mom?" I didn't know what to expect anymore, I slowly stood up and walked to the door to check what that shot was for. Then I heard rustling, I turned around to see my mom's bony figure stand up. The white blanket pooling around her ankles. With the darkness clouding her face I could barely see her mouth twitch to what seems to be a smile, groaning interrupted my silent rejoice. It came from behind her. I could see about five pairs of feet shuffling towards us.  
"Ma behind you!" I put up the gun infront of me, a strange unfamiliar action I've only seen my dad do. She steps forward the light illuminating her face smeared with blood. It was her, but she wasn't my mother anymore. She was one of _them._

I felt a part of me die along with her, the childhood I thought I lost along time ago. I wept for my unborn sibling who never got the chance to smile, hear laughter, although maybe she or he would never get to experience this even if they were born.

My hands shook but I willed myself to steady and aim. _Steady and aim. _One shot to the head took away her life, my sibling's life, and the shard of innocence left within me.

* * *

**A/N: This bottom section will be like Talking Dead. But for right now I will be asking the questions. Please answer on what you think and feel free to ask me some questions, now the only way to do that is to review! So go on, review!  
1. Do you know how the mother turned? The syptoms of it (the reason) are pain and bleeding (I didn't specifically say where) came from the lovely internet.  
2. Terra calls the Walkers,_ them_, because she hasn't really heard and familiarized with that term yet.  
3. The chapter title is actually relating to Terra cutting herself of from her family and Judith not having her family around. And the ending of this chapter which I had planned since the beginning A.K.A the last chapter.  
4. Do you guys like Terra? Or do we need to know more about her (Remember this is still the 2nd chapter), the next chapter will not be her point of view. If it was it would be depressing.  
5.. How do you think the last part was written? I got annoyed of the fact that I didn't want to refer to her parents as Simon and Farah for some reason so I kept saying my mom or my dad. Hope you forgive me with that.  
6. Do you think Carl refers to Rick as Rick or Dad in his point of view? *Hint, Hint***


End file.
